matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Tactical Police Shotgun
*Critical Damage|type = Primary|grade = |accuracy = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 10 (max 100)|mobility = *Pre-13.5.0 **135 **4 (weight) *Post-13.5.0 **95|cost = 40 |level_required = 32|attributes = * * * * * * 30% Headshot Bonus * 75% XP Boost|theme = Police-themed|firing_sound = |released = 11.0.0}} The Tactical Police Shotgun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 11.0.0 update. Appearance It is strikingly similar to the Simple Shotgun It has a black pistol grip as well as a rubber pump action hold, black stock, and a 10-round magazine. The barrel and base have a silver-white color. Strategy It deals devastating damage, has a good rate of fire, OK ammo and good mobility. Tips *Since it has an armor bonus, use this to add free armor. *This weapon is godly in Co-Op Campaign that you could mow down enemies even in Extreme mode with efficiency. *Buy the gold skin, as it is able to intimidate and awe lower-level players, possibly giving you a small advantage. *Aim for the head to deal additional damage. *Since it has bullet spread, use this at close range. *Its sheer damage allows you to melt the health of Battle Mech and Turrets. *Take advantage of its Critical Damage attribute. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Its high mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and allowing you to jump around. *Useful for hit-and-run strategies. *Useful for tearing down heavily armored enemies. *Useful when you are using Jetpack, but try not to say far as doing this will reduce its effectivity. *Pair this with Voodoo Snowman, it will be useful. *Useful for damaging fast/mobile targets due to its high damage per pellet. *Melee weapon spammers are no match to this shotgun, as this can deal devastating damage on these enemies from afar. *This weapon deals massive damage so use this when cornered. *This can be used as a "tool" to locate invisible enemies. **Use the Voodoo Snowman to catch one if searching for them using this weapon doesn't go well. *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *Use this to encounter Pet Dragon spammers. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire at them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with Singular Grenades. *Use this to counter Storm Hammer users. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Don't be fooled by its efficiency, as this is a one headshot kill. *Every shotgun does have an advantage to kill groups with its spread. From killing mobs, to killing enemies, you have to keep in mind of the range of your enemy. The further you enemy is, the further your bullets will spread apart and the less damage you will do. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *This can pick the heavily armored players with ease. *Very useful for spamming. *This weapon pairs very well with the Sticky Candy, as it slows the target, making hitting the target easier. You can also use a weapon with the slowdown attribute as well. *Play on close range maps (e.g. Pool Party), it will be useful. *As it has an excellent mobility, scoring at 135, use this as your advantage since this allows you to chase down enemies who are retreating. *The is best used in Arena, as this can mow down more than 10 enemies in a single shotgun fire. *You can use this to pick off anyone using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Gas Launcher. *In close range, this is a great counter to the Railgun. Due to the Railgun's high recoil and low fire rate, you can easily punish the user if they misfire, which can be hard to do with other weapons. *Its Piercing Shot attribute allows you to deal with groups of enemies easily. *Benefit from its XP-boosting ability. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Area damage can make short work of its users. *Attack its users with Sniper weapon. *If you are grouped with friendly targets, fan out as this is a good crowd controller. *Luring the user into open areas where this weapon is useless gives you advantage. Never be fooled though, since each of its pellets deals devastating damage regardless of the distance. *It is best for the player to back away from an opponent with the Predator while attacking the opponent, as the range on the Predator is very limited when it comes to power. *When encountered a user of this weapon in close ranges. Knock them away from you and finish them off immediately after executing the first action. *Avoid engaging in close range combats on those users. If you do. Try to finish them off with an area damage weapon with/without combined with series of Rocket Jumps. *Stay far from its users. Be warned though, as each pellets deal more devastating damage than what people imagine. *Attack the user while they are reloading. *Avoid the user at close ranges or within tight spaces. *Its users can't easily hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with sniper or homing weapons. *If they know how to switch weapons, then they are probably better than you and you should probably avoid fire fights with them. *Be aware that although area damage weapons would prove effective against these users, you would have to get somewhat close to these users. If you are planning to go for a medium-ranged duel, keep your distance at all times, make sure that the enemy stays as far away from you as possible, for this weapon will easily take you out in close ranges. *Its users cannot easily take down airborne targets, so Rocket Jump or use a Jetpack to outwit its users. However, be aware of any homing missiles weapons that they may use, such as Swarmer. *Use high damage weapons such as the Ghost Lantern to kill users at close range, as well as to compensate for its armor bonus. **However, do not always get close to its users since he will unexpectedly fire at you in no time, making escape semi-impossible. *Strafe its users, to ensure that his or her ammo are wasted in the process. Features * = Shotguns are weapons in the game that has the ability to shoot multiple of pellets at once in multiple directions. * = Has 50% of inflicting critical damage against enemies. * = Greatly boosts your armor * = Allows you to utilize the 2X scope. * 75% XP Boost = Boosts your kill score by 75%. * = Bullets can pierce through enemies but not through walls. * 30% Headshot Bonus = Deals more additional points (depending on the percentage) when the enemy is hit in the head by the weapon. However, this does not mean headshot damage is increases by that selected percentage. VS Simple Shotgun (now Shotgun) *Advantages **Deals devastating damage. **Can instant one headshot kill on all Campaign enemies and bosses. **Excellent mobility. **50% reduced reloading time. **Affordable, costing only 205 coins (145 coins in sale). **Slightly fast fire rate, faring at 87. **Has a Critical Damage attribute. **Has faster reloading time/animation. *Neutral **A shotgun. **Same firing sound. **Requires skill. **Used as a crowd controller. *Disadvantages **Useless in long ranges. **Can be countered with area damage. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Shotgun Wedding * Paradise Resort * Toy Factory * Nuclear City * Ghost Town * Silent School * Two Castles * Emperor's Palace Golden Skin *Unlocked at Adamant League (formerly Crystal League) *Cost: 75 *Required league points: 3000 Golden Skin Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *As the name suggests, is based on the Belgian FN Herstal TPS pump-action shotgun, the improved counterpart of Winchester 1300 Pump-action Shotgun. ** Its design is also based on the Winchester Model 1300. **TPS stands for "'T'actical 'P'olice 'S'hotgun". * Aside from Desert Eagle UP2, this is the only Primary weapon in the game which is named after its real life predecessor. * The reloading animation consists of Predator's cartridge reload, followed by Simple Shotgun's pump action. * There was a joke that describes the Simple Shotgun and the Mega destroyer having a child, and that was the Tactical Police Shotgun. * It is often called as the Mega Destroyer and Simple Shotgun's overpowered brother, due to the fact that it can instant kill all bosses in max bodyshot. * It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner. * This weapon greatly resembles the Simple Shotgun's old texture but is different in many ways: ** It deals massive damage compared to Simple Shotgun. ** Just like the Crystal Mega Destroyer (now Mega Destroyer), it deals devastating damage on enemies in Campaign and Arena. ** It has the top mobility of all Primary weapons, scoring at 135. ** It has the golden skin unlocked at the Adamant League. ** It has the useless iron sight, black stock, and the 10-round cartridge as a new feature. ** Everything is white but had the pump action hold and handle changed to black in color. ** It has advantageous statistics compared to the latter counterpart. ** It has a reloading time reduced by 50%. * It is coined as the Simple Shotgun's overpowered brother. * This weapon has the top mobility of all Primary weapons, scoring 135. * This has the third most mobile of all weapon, the fourth being the Fire Demon, Marksman UP2, and Katana UP1. * This is the first and the only shotgun to be paired with "Critical Damage" attribute. * This is the only weapon with 135 mobility (or the weight value of 95). * This has the lower price of all weapons unlocked at level 27, costing only the meager 205 (145 in sale). * Its fire rate was formerly 80, but it was buffed to 87. * Its iron sights are now usable in the later update. ** In real life, the iron sights does not scope while this weapon's iron sight has a 2X magnification factor. * Its custom skin was first unlocked at Crystal League, but the developers increased the requirement, buffing it to Adamant League, as it is a level 27 weapon. * It was given "XP Boost" attribute in 14.0.0, making this weapon the first to feature such an attribute. * It is later given "Gadget Blocker" attribute. * This and its remixed counterpart are featured in the Pixel Gun Idea Wiki background. * It has a combat skill of 17. * It acts like an "elite" version of the Simple Shotgun, because it has higher efficiency, higher mobility, higher capacity and fast reload. The latter has vast disadvantages such as low mobility (100 or 55 in post-13.5.0 era), low fire rate, long reload time and low damage even when hit in the head point-blank range. The Tactical Police Shotgun also boasts the custom (golden) skin unlocked at the Adamant (formerly Crystal) League, which also explains why this weapon has the role of being an elite version of the default shotgun weapon. * Its spin-off counterpart is the weapon of the same name, formerly with the word "Remixed" before these three words. * Its non-spread version is the Tactical Police Shotgun Mk.II. * It has been given "Headshot Bonus" attribute in 14.2.0. * It has been given the redesign in 14.3.0 update. * Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. * Its attributes are now turned to normal a bit in 16.1.0 update. In the process, it no longer has the and attributes as they are quite redundant. * It becomes purchasable only via in the 17.9.0 update. * Related weapons: Tactical Police Shotgun, Sparkly Shotgun, Bazooka Shotgun, Icicle Shotgun, Fireball Shotgun, Barrier Shotgun, Precision Shotgun. Gallery Tactical_Police_Shotgun_1.png|Render1 Tactical_Police_Shotgun_2.png|Render2 Tactical_Police_Shotgun_3.png|Render3 Tactical_Police_Shotgun_specs.png|Specs Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Critical damage Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Critical Damage Category:Piercing Shot Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:XP Boost Category:Headshot Bonus Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary